The Unexpected
by 1DirectionXX15
Summary: The unexpected happens when Nazila and Liam Payne from One Direction meet on a plane...
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected

Chapter 1

"MOM" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We got to get going, my flight leaves in an hour" I said as I carried the rest of my stuff to the door. Today was the day I was leaving for London, England. I couldn't sleep at all last night as my stomach filled with butterflies; I was going to be on my own for the first time. I had begged my parents for the opportunity to live in England and be on my own for a change. As much as it pained me to be away from my family, I really needed a change. "Coming, sweetheart" my mom said as she made her way downstairs. "You ready" she said planting a big kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, I think so" I smiled. My whole family helped me pile my things in the car, as we were ready to head to the airport. "I can't believe you're going to be living in England for a year, I'm going to miss you" said my sister as her smile slowly crept into a frown. "I'm going to miss you too" I said as tears stung my eyes. My sister and I were very close, so it really pained me to say goodbye to her. "This is the last of it" my brother said as he put my last bag in the car. "Are we ready to go" my dad yelled. We finally got to the airport; it really felt like a year had gone by. "Well...Here we are" I said to my family as we reached the Toronto Pearson International Airport. "Yeah, here we are, Please tell me you changed your mind" replied my dad in an overly protective tone. "No, dad I didn't change my mind, I'm ready" I said. "Okay sweetie, now remember to call us when you get there" said my mom while giving me a big hug. "Don't forget about us" replied both my sister and brother, quickly giving me hugs. "Okay, well I better get going" I said as I started to drag my bags to where my flight was. "Bye" replied my whole family in unison. I waved quickly and made my way to where my flight to London was taking off. I gave my ticket to the lady and quickly found my seat with my carryon bag in hand, I was so thankful that my parents got me a first class ticket, I could not handle sitting in tight spaces. I finally felt relaxed, I hated taking planes alone; the thought of it scared the crap out of me. "Where are we sitting" I heard someone in an English accent say. A stunning group of five boys arrived, with sunglasses and hoodies on, somewhat seeming like they wanted to go unnoticed. I started to take a closer look at who they were, a part of me thought I'd recognized them from somewhere. "Harry and Louis your sitting over there Niall and Zayn you two over there", she directed, and Liam, you're sitting right here beside this young lady" The flight attendant said as she pointed to the empty seat beside me. Liam slowly started to take off his sunglasses and sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne" he said.

"Nazila, nice...to...uhh meet you" I said in a nervous tone, while shaking his hand. My heart was pounding so hard I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I was sitting beside Liam from One Direction, I couldn't believe it, I thought to myself. The other boys were close to me as well but were sitting in different sections, i had hoped to have Liam introduce me to them, but I didn't want to seem like a crazy fan. "So what are you guys doing In Canada" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Were here to promote ourselves in North America, but were heading back to England now to go to the Brit Awards" he smiled. "That sounds like fun" I replied.

The flight took forever to reach London, but i wouldn't change it for anything. Liam and I had such a good time. It felt like we've been friends forever and that i could tell him anything. He made me laugh nonstop and we talked about our families and what goes on in our daily lives. He also told me that he loved my Canadian accent which made me squeal like a freak. After talking for about an hour or two just the two of us, the other boys were curious as to why we were laughing so much so they came along and introduced themselves to me. "Hello love, what's your name" asked Louis. "Nazila, nice to meet you" i replied nervously. "Very nice to meet you Nazila" Harry replied finishing Louis sentence. Harry gave me a cheeky grin winked and kissed my hand. Niall and Zayn gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek. "So what were you two laughing at" asked Zayn. "Random things" replied Liam as he winked at me. "Can we join you, I like a good laugh" asked Niall. "Of course you can" I replied with a smile. We moved to an area on the plane that was able to seat all six of us. From the moment we sat down we couldn't stop laughing. Louis and Niall were making fun of each other and I had some jokes up my sleeves which made all of us laugh like crazy. "Where have you been all our lives" asked Harry grinning. "Where have YOU boys been all my life, you guys are hilarious" I replied. The boys all smiled at me.

"_Everyone please take your seats, we will be landing shortly" _said the flight attendant through the speakers. We all returned to our seats somewhat unhappy because we were having such an amazing time together. I couldn't believe this actually happened. In a way I was friends with One Direction, my favourite band, it all felt so surreal.


	2. Chapter 2

The unexpected

Chapter 1

"MOM" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We got to get going, my flight leaves in an hour" I said as I carried the rest of my stuff to the door. Today was the day I was leaving for London, England. I couldn't sleep at all last night as my stomach filled with butterflies; I was going to be on my own for the first time. I had begged my parents for the opportunity to live in England and be on my own for a change. As much as it pained me to be away from my family, I really needed a change. "Coming, sweetheart" my mom said as she made her way downstairs. "You ready" she said planting a big kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, I think so" I smiled. My whole family helped me pile my things in the car, as we were ready to head to the airport. "I can't believe you're going to be living in England for a year, I'm going to miss you" said my sister as her smile slowly crept into a frown. "I'm going to miss you too" I said as tears stung my eyes. My sister and I were very close, so it really pained me to say goodbye to her. "This is the last of it" my brother said as he put my last bag in the car. "Are we ready to go" my dad yelled. We finally got to the airport; it really felt like a year had gone by. "Well...Here we are" I said to my family as we reached the Toronto Pearson International Airport. "Yeah, here we are, Please tell me you changed your mind" replied my dad in an overly protective tone. "No, dad I didn't change my mind, I'm ready" I said. "Okay sweetie, now remember to call us when you get there" said my mom while giving me a big hug. "Don't forget about us" replied both my sister and brother, quickly giving me hugs. "Okay, well I better get going" I said as I started to drag my bags to where my flight was. "Bye" replied my whole family in unison. I waved quickly and made my way to where my flight to London was taking off. I gave my ticket to the lady and quickly found my seat with my carryon bag in hand, I was so thankful that my parents got me a first class ticket, I could not handle sitting in tight spaces. I finally felt relaxed, I hated taking planes alone; the thought of it scared the crap out of me. "Where are we sitting" I heard someone in an English accent say. A stunning group of five boys arrived, with sunglasses and hoodies on, somewhat seeming like they wanted to go unnoticed. I started to take a closer look at who they were, a part of me thought I'd recognized them from somewhere. "Harry and Louis your sitting over there Niall and Zayn you two over there", she directed, and Liam, you're sitting right here beside this young lady" The flight attendant said as she pointed to the empty seat beside me. Liam slowly started to take off his sunglasses and sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne" he said.

"Nazila, nice...to...uhh meet you" I said in a nervous tone, while shaking his hand. My heart was pounding so hard I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I was sitting beside Liam from One Direction, I couldn't believe it, I thought to myself. The other boys were close to me as well but were sitting in different sections, i had hoped to have Liam introduce me to them, but I didn't want to seem like a crazy fan. "So what are you guys doing In Canada" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Were here to promote ourselves in North America, but were heading back to England now to go to the Brit Awards" he smiled. "That sounds like fun" I replied.

The flight took forever to reach London, but i wouldn't change it for anything. Liam and I had such a good time. It felt like we've been friends forever and that i could tell him anything. He made me laugh nonstop and we talked about our families and what goes on in our daily lives. He also told me that he loved my Canadian accent which made me squeal like a freak. After talking for about an hour or two just the two of us, the other boys were curious as to why we were laughing so much so they came along and introduced themselves to me. "Hello love, what's your name" asked Louis. "Nazila, nice to meet you" i replied nervously. "Very nice to meet you Nazila" Harry replied finishing Louis sentence. Harry gave me a cheeky grin winked and kissed my hand. Niall and Zayn gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek. "So what were you two laughing at" asked Zayn. "Random things" replied Liam as he winked at me. "Can we join you, I like a good laugh" asked Niall. "Of course you can" I replied with a smile. We moved to an area on the plane that was able to seat all six of us. From the moment we sat down we couldn't stop laughing. Louis and Niall were making fun of each other and I had some jokes up my sleeves which made all of us laugh like crazy. "Where have you been all our lives" asked Harry grinning. "Where have YOU boys been all my life, you guys are hilarious" I replied. The boys all smiled at me.

"_Everyone please take your seats, we will be landing shortly" _said the flight attendant through the speakers. We all returned to our seats somewhat unhappy because we were having such an amazing time together. I couldn't believe this actually happened. In a way I was friends with One Direction, my favourite band, it all felt so surreal.

Chapter 2

We finally reached Heathrow Airport in London. "_Everyone please exit to your right" _said the flight attendants as people were making their way to the exit. The boys had to wait until everyone had exited the plane before they could get off, due to the many anxious fans waiting in the airport. "So, do you want to wait with us, so we could leave together?" asked Liam, hoping that I would say yes. "Of course" I smiled. "Okay boys, time to go" said they're manager. As soon as we started to make our way off the plane, I could hear hundreds of girl screaming. "Harry, can I please take a picture with you" a girl yelled. "Niall, I brought you some food" another fan yelled and that seemed to catch his attention. "Liam, over here, can I please take a picture with you?" asked another fan while she sobbed. Liam replied with a yes and went over to her and took a picture while also trying to calm her down. "This is absolutely crazy" I whispered in Louis ear. "I know, we get this reaction everywhere we go, but we wouldn't change it for anything" he whispered back with a wink. "Louis can I touch your bum" a fan asked, Louis replied saying "No, but we can take a picture" he said with a smile. "Zayn how long does it take you to do your hair, and can I take a picture with you" asked another fan. "Not that long actually and sure" he replied with a wink.

I just stared back in amazement. Just a few hours ago I was a major fan of a band (although I still am) who I thought I would never meet, let alone be friends with them. "Who's that girl, that's with you guys" asked a fan to Liam, in a disappointed way."That's our friend, Nazila" he said with a smile looking my way. I smiled back not knowing what to do with myself. "Okay boys, we need to get going now" said their manager, slightly pushing the boys. Security was making sure none of the girls attacked the boys as it was crazy crowded in the airport. After security contained all the screaming girls, the boys stopped in front of me. "So, where are you heading" asked Niall in his cute Irish accent. "I think I'm just going to head to my hotel and take a nap, I'm exhausted" I replied. "That sounds nice I think I might take a nap as well" Louis said. Well...uhh, hope to see you around, we should get going boys" said Liam scratching his head seeming like he wanted to ask me something but changed his mind. "Okay" I replied somewhat disappointed and hurt that Liam didn't ask for my Hotel name or even my number. They all gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek, as they made their way to another load of screaming fans awaiting their arrival to their car. Why didn't he ask for my number, did I do something wrong, I thought to myself. I collected all my bags and made my way to the front of the airport, trying to reach a taxi. I finally got into the taxi and told him the address of my hotel. I was staying in The Halkin Hotel; it was a nice cute hotel that again my parents spoiled me with. I told myself that I would start looking for apartments next week, but I thought that if I like the hotel enough I would ask to pay to live there for a year. The drive to my hotel was going to talk awhile so I decided to close my eyes and take a slight nap...only for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

The unexpected

Chapter 1

"MOM" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We got to get going, my flight leaves in an hour" I said as I carried the rest of my stuff to the door. Today was the day I was leaving for London, England. I couldn't sleep at all last night as my stomach filled with butterflies; I was going to be on my own for the first time. I had begged my parents for the opportunity to live in England and be on my own for a change. As much as it pained me to be away from my family, I really needed a change. "Coming, sweetheart" my mom said as she made her way downstairs. "You ready" she said planting a big kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, I think so" I smiled. My whole family helped me pile my things in the car, as we were ready to head to the airport. "I can't believe you're going to be living in England for a year, I'm going to miss you" said my sister as her smile slowly crept into a frown. "I'm going to miss you too" I said as tears stung my eyes. My sister and I were very close, so it really pained me to say goodbye to her. "This is the last of it" my brother said as he put my last bag in the car. "Are we ready to go" my dad yelled. We finally got to the airport; it really felt like a year had gone by. "Well...Here we are" I said to my family as we reached the Toronto Pearson International Airport. "Yeah, here we are, Please tell me you changed your mind" replied my dad in an overly protective tone. "No, dad I didn't change my mind, I'm ready" I said. "Okay sweetie, now remember to call us when you get there" said my mom while giving me a big hug. "Don't forget about us" replied both my sister and brother, quickly giving me hugs. "Okay, well I better get going" I said as I started to drag my bags to where my flight was. "Bye" replied my whole family in unison. I waved quickly and made my way to where my flight to London was taking off. I gave my ticket to the lady and quickly found my seat with my carryon bag in hand, I was so thankful that my parents got me a first class ticket, I could not handle sitting in tight spaces. I finally felt relaxed, I hated taking planes alone; the thought of it scared the crap out of me. "Where are we sitting" I heard someone in an English accent say. A stunning group of five boys arrived, with sunglasses and hoodies on, somewhat seeming like they wanted to go unnoticed. I started to take a closer look at who they were, a part of me thought I'd recognized them from somewhere. "Harry and Louis your sitting over there Niall and Zayn you two over there", she directed, and Liam, you're sitting right here beside this young lady" The flight attendant said as she pointed to the empty seat beside me. Liam slowly started to take off his sunglasses and sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne" he said.

"Nazila, nice...to...uhh meet you" I said in a nervous tone, while shaking his hand. My heart was pounding so hard I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I was sitting beside Liam from One Direction, I couldn't believe it, I thought to myself. The other boys were close to me as well but were sitting in different sections, i had hoped to have Liam introduce me to them, but I didn't want to seem like a crazy fan. "So what are you guys doing In Canada" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Were here to promote ourselves in North America, but were heading back to England now to go to the Brit Awards" he smiled. "That sounds like fun" I replied.

The flight took forever to reach London, but i wouldn't change it for anything. Liam and I had such a good time. It felt like we've been friends forever and that i could tell him anything. He made me laugh nonstop and we talked about our families and what goes on in our daily lives. He also told me that he loved my Canadian accent which made me squeal like a freak. After talking for about an hour or two just the two of us, the other boys were curious as to why we were laughing so much so they came along and introduced themselves to me. "Hello love, what's your name" asked Louis. "Nazila, nice to meet you" i replied nervously. "Very nice to meet you Nazila" Harry replied finishing Louis sentence. Harry gave me a cheeky grin winked and kissed my hand. Niall and Zayn gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek. "So what were you two laughing at" asked Zayn. "Random things" replied Liam as he winked at me. "Can we join you, I like a good laugh" asked Niall. "Of course you can" I replied with a smile. We moved to an area on the plane that was able to seat all six of us. From the moment we sat down we couldn't stop laughing. Louis and Niall were making fun of each other and I had some jokes up my sleeves which made all of us laugh like crazy. "Where have you been all our lives" asked Harry grinning. "Where have YOU boys been all my life, you guys are hilarious" I replied. The boys all smiled at me.

"_Everyone please take your seats, we will be landing shortly" _said the flight attendant through the speakers. We all returned to our seats somewhat unhappy because we were having such an amazing time together. I couldn't believe this actually happened. In a way I was friends with One Direction, my favourite band, it all felt so surreal.

Chapter 2

We finally reached Heathrow Airport in London. "_Everyone please exit to your right" _said the flight attendants as people were making their way to the exit. The boys had to wait until everyone had exited the plane before they could get off, due to the many anxious fans waiting in the airport. "So, do you want to wait with us, so we could leave together?" asked Liam, hoping that I would say yes. "Of course" I smiled. "Okay boys, time to go" said they're manager. As soon as we started to make our way off the plane, I could hear hundreds of girl screaming. "Harry, can I please take a picture with you" a girl yelled. "Niall, I brought you some food" another fan yelled and that seemed to catch his attention. "Liam, over here, can I please take a picture with you?" asked another fan while she sobbed. Liam replied with a yes and went over to her and took a picture while also trying to calm her down. "This is absolutely crazy" I whispered in Louis ear. "I know, we get this reaction everywhere we go, but we wouldn't change it for anything" he whispered back with a wink. "Louis can I touch your bum" a fan asked, Louis replied saying "No, but we can take a picture" he said with a smile. "Zayn how long does it take you to do your hair, and can I take a picture with you" asked another fan. "Not that long actually and sure" he replied with a wink.

I just stared back in amazement. Just a few hours ago I was a major fan of a band (although I still am) who I thought I would never meet, let alone be friends with them. "Who's that girl, that's with you guys" asked a fan to Liam, in a disappointed way."That's our friend, Nazila" he said with a smile looking my way. I smiled back not knowing what to do with myself. "Okay boys, we need to get going now" said their manager, slightly pushing the boys. Security was making sure none of the girls attacked the boys as it was crazy crowded in the airport. After security contained all the screaming girls, the boys stopped in front of me. "So, where are you heading" asked Niall in his cute Irish accent. "I think I'm just going to head to my hotel and take a nap, I'm exhausted" I replied. "That sounds nice I think I might take a nap as well" Louis said. Well...uhh, hope to see you around, we should get going boys" said Liam scratching his head seeming like he wanted to ask me something but changed his mind. "Okay" I replied somewhat disappointed and hurt that Liam didn't ask for my Hotel name or even my number. They all gave me big hugs and kisses on the cheek, as they made their way to another load of screaming fans awaiting their arrival to their car. Why didn't he ask for my number, did I do something wrong, I thought to myself. I collected all my bags and made my way to the front of the airport, trying to reach a taxi. I finally got into the taxi and told him the address of my hotel. I was staying in The Halkin Hotel; it was a nice cute hotel that again my parents spoiled me with. I told myself that I would start looking for apartments next week, but I thought that if I like the hotel enough I would ask to pay to live there for a year. The drive to my hotel was going to talk awhile so I decided to close my eyes and take a slight nap...only for a little while.

Chapter 3

Liam's P.O.V

"I can't believe you didn't ask her for her number, you idiot" said Louis slapping me across the head. "I forgot, okay" I said trying to understand myself why I didn't have the courage to ask her for her number. "No, you didn't forget Liam, you were just afraid that she would say no, god you always do this and you end up regretting it after" said Harry in a somewhat angry tone. I knew they were right but I didn't want to admit to it. "You didn't even ask for her Hotel name either, for pity sake" said Louis again. "I'll try to find her okay, I mean I did really enjoy her company" I said. "Yeah and we did to, but how do you expect to find her?" "I don't know I'll figure something out, but in the mean time let's just take a quick nap before we have to head to the studio". I said wanting to get away from the situation. "Okay fine" said Niall and the rest of the boys left the whole situation alone.

Nazila's P.O.V

I finally reached my hotel; it seemed like forever since i was at the airport with the One Direction boys. I still couldn't believe that I had met them and talked to them, but I had no contact with them at all. Maybe they were just being friendly on the flight and didn't want anything to do with me after; I thought to myself slightly feeling like someone just stabbed me in the heart. Thanks for the lift I told the taxi driver, while paying him.

I had registered into my hotel, and made my way up to my room. I opened the door and peeked inside; it was really beautiful, half of the walls were painted a light beige colour and the other a deep wine red, with beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. "I could get used to living here" I said to myself as I fell back on my bed. I stood there laying down on my bed suddenly thinking of what i would be doing right now if i had just asked Liam for his number, or even one of the other boys, but the truth was, i didn't want to seem like a crazy stalker fan so I just left it alone. "Hmm, what should i do today" I said aloud. Maybe I should go to the small coffee shop around the corner to get some coffee and write in my journal a little bit. Yes that was what I was going to do. I quickly freshened up in the bathroom, changed my clothes, and began to gather a few things that I would need. I stuck money, my phone, my journal, a pen and a few other things into my new beige and black satchel bag I recently bought and headed for the door.

Liam's P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep! "Shut that off" Louis yelled from the other room. The alarm I had set up just went off and it was time for the boys and I to get up and start getting ready to go to the studio. "We need to get up, we need to be at the studio in a half an hour" I yelled back, slowly getting up to stop the alarm. "Rise and shine, lads" said Niall as he opened the curtains, with a handful of food in his hand. "You're in a good mood this morning" I said as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put fresh new clothes on. "Of course why wouldn't I be, I'm eating" he said with a smile. While I was in the bathroom i could hear Niall messing with Louis and Harry, making sure that they got up. I finished brushing my teeth and styling my hair and made my way to my room to pick an outfit. I picked out a tight white t-shirt with a gray cardigan and chose black skinnies to pair it with. "Were going to be late boys" I said as I made my way to the living room. Zayn was already dressed and ready to go. "Ready" said Harry as he just finished putting on his converse. "Where's Louis" asked Zayn. "Right here" he said, not even close to being ready. "C'mon mate, hurry up" I said. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" he said running around trying to find everything. "Okay, while Louis' getting ready, I'm just going to run down to that coffee shop around the corner, do you guys want anything?" I asked. "Just get us all tea" said Harry answering for all the boys. "Oh and get me one of those amazing donuts they have" said Niall suddenly getting happy. "Okay mates, I'll meet you at the studio then?" I asked, heading for the door.

Nazila's P.O.V

Today was such a beautiful day, the sun was out and everyone seemed to be in such a great mood. I opened the door to the small coffee shop, and looked around. There were only a couple of people, some were on their laptops and others were enjoying their time with friends. I went straight up to the cashier and ordered a cup of green tea. I choose the seat in the corner near the window; it was quite cozy and warm. I put everything i brought with me on the table and started to take off my leather jacket. I sat down and reached into my new bag and took out my journal and pen. I began to write about how the flight to England went; I obviously talked about how I met One Direction and everything that we talked about. I got distracted when I saw a small group of girls huddled around a good looking boy from what i could see, but he facing the opposite direction so I couldn't really see who it was. The girls were asking for pictures and were slightly squealing. I thought nothing of it and began to write in my journal again. I had heard someone open the door but i didn't bother looking up "Hi there, what can i get you" the cashier asked the boys standing at the till. "Hi, could I possibly get 5 cup of teas please" he said in his adorable English accent. I froze for a second; I could recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly looked up not wanting to catch his attention, but as i looked up he looked my way and made a face which looked like he recognized me, but didn't want to say anything. "coming right up" said the girl slightly shuddering her worlds because she was shocked that Liam Payne, from One Direction was standing right in front of her. "Thank you" he said. I could feel him staring at me, so i just kept all my concentration on writing in my journal. "What are you writing about?" he suddenly appeared at my table smiling down at me, with a cheeky grin. I slowly looked up, shocked that he remembered who I was. "Liam? Hi it's so good to see you again" I smiled back. "Can i sit down?" he asked. "Sure, of course" i replied. "So, what are you doing here?" i asked aware of the girl at the counter staring me down. "The boys and I live just around the corner, i just thought i should pick the lads up some tea before were stuck in the studio" he replied. "Oh, well it's really nice to see you" i said regretting what i had just said. "It's good to see you too, Nazila" he said with a huge grin. Omg, omg he remembers my name, i thought to myself. "So you asked me what I'm doing here, so now you tell me what you're doing here." he asked with a smile. "Well actually my hotel is around the corner as well and i just thought i would explore England a bit and write in my journal a bit." i replied. "That sounds lovely, are you doing anything after" he asked. I could see his cheeks slightly turning pink. "No, not that i know of" i said. "Well, would you like to come with me to the studio, the boys would love to see you" he asked. I hesitated for a moment before i answered him. "Are you sure" I asked. "Would i be aloud?" i asked another question. "Yes of course, i mean c'mon you're with Liam Payne" he winked. "Okay" i said with a laugh. I started to grab all my things. "Here are your five cups of tea" said that girl at the cashier, looking somewhat envious of me. "Thanks" he said and we began to walk out"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our way out of the coffee shop and It seemed like the crowd outside had gotten bigger. Girls everywhere swarmed Liam and I, it was absolute havoc. "Liam, can I please get a picture with you" a little girl about 5 years old asked. "Sure, darling" he picked her up and took a picture with her, as he put her down he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but look at the way Liam was so good with her, it made me like him even more, but I knew we were just friends. "Take my hand" Liam said reaching out his hand so we could stay close together as we made our way through the large crowd to his car. I could finally see Liam's car parked in the parking lot. It felt like we were moving in slow motion. Liam's bodyguards were slightly pushing the fans and photographers to one side so we could get through. "Liam, who is that with you" one of the photographers asked, while snapping away with pictures. Liam didn't answer; he just smiled and led me to his car. I was quite happy he hadn't mentioned my name to that photographer or I was sure I would get a lot of hate, although i probably still would after these pictures surface online. Liam and I quickly sat in the back seat of the car and Liam quickly yelled "See you later guys" and shut the door. "So much for going unnoticed huh" he told me. "Yeah, that's pretty crazy, it seems like this happens everywhere you go, doesn't it?" i asked. "Yes pretty much" he smiled. "Are you guys ready?" Liam's driver asked."Yup" we replied at the same time, while smiling at each other. The Drive to the studio took about 10 minutes and in the mean time Liam and I had such a good time. We talked about how my trip had gone so far and what he and the boys had been up too. "I'm so glad i ran into you again, to tell you the truth i thought i was never going to see you again" he said silently as looked at the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact with me. "I thought that too, i really enjoyed talking to you on the plane Liam" I said slowly. Liam lifted his head and stared me in the eyes without pulling away; it felt like we were staring into each other's eyes for hours, but it was only seconds. "Okay, were here" said Liams driver, interrupting. Liam slowly pulled away his gaze from mine, "You ready?" he asked, holding out his hand again. I could see that there were more fans outside the studio than there were outside of the coffee shop. "Yeah" I smiled taking his hand. Liam and I slowly got out of the car, and i could hear screams coming from all sorts of directions. "Make way please" Paul yelled. Liam lead me through the crowd, we stood behind Paul so he could make the cost clear for us. I could finally see the doors to the entrance of the studio; I started to feel a little bit relieved because i hated tight spaces. Liam's bodyguard opened the doors for us so we could be the first inside. "I don't know how you do that every day, i can't handle being in tight spaces" I said catching my breath. "Niall's like that too, but i guess you get used to it" he said, while we made our way up the stairs. The studio was on the right hand side. "Look who i found" Liam announced with a big smile on his face. "Nazila! so happy to see you again" said Harry running to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where, did you find her?" Louis asked with a hug grin on his face as he picked me up and spun me around. "At the coffee shop around the corner" Liam replied with a smile. "That's why you took so long, where's my donut" he asked making his way to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I forgot to get you one, but i did bring you tea" he smiled, knowing that Niall wasn't going to be too happy. "Come here babe" Zayn said pulling me towards him, he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "i think we should celebrate and go out to dinner tonight" Harry said. "Sounds good" Said Liam. "What do you think?" asked Niall. "Can't wait" i smiled. "We better get to work guys if we want to get out of here sooner" Zayn told the guys. "Your right, Nazila you could just sit on the couch over there" Liam directed. "Okay" i smiled. I made my way over to the couch and sat down.

Nazila's P.O.V

I was staring at the boys in amazement the entire time, their voices were just amazing. I would get a couple glances from the boys shooting me a little wave or a smile. But before i knew it the boys stood right in front of me. "You ready to go" Liam asked reaching for my hand. "Yeah" i replied. We made our way downstairs. "It's pretty crazy out there boys, were going to have to take the back exit" said Paul. We made our way to the back and luckily there were only a couple fans waiting. The boys quickly took pictures for the fans and made their way to the car. "Thanks for waiting guys" Harry yelled and we were off. The car ride was a blast. We all caught up and laughed just like we did on the plane. Every once in awhile i would catch Liam looking at me and smiling, but he would quickly look the other way when i looked at him. We finally arrived at my hotel. "Well guys this is me" i said about to open the door. "We'll walk you out" said Harry. "Are you sure" i asked. "Yeah of course" he smiled. We all made our way out of the car and quickly ran into the hotel so we would go unnoticed. We finally made it to my hotel room. "Here we are" i said, opening the door. "This is lovely" said Louis. "Well i guess its home for now" i smiled. "Are we still on for dinner tonight" Zayn asked. "Yes of course, what time should i be done by?" i asked. "Is 7 good for you?" they asked. "Yeah, well i should probably take a shower and get ready its nearly 6" i said. "Yeah we should probably be on our way, see you at 7" Liam said. They all gave me quick hugs and kisses before they headed for the door.


End file.
